The Pursuit of Happiness
by Leisey
Summary: When Chat Noir gave up on his feelings for Ladybug, he wasn't expecting to fall for Marinette. Written for the ML Secret Santa exchange.


_Hi everyone!_

 _This was a fic I wrote for the ML Secret Santa exchange. It's for_ _curiosityktcat over on tumblr, and now that I've posted it over there, I thought it was time to upload it here._

 _A huuuuuuuuge thank you to Livinglittlelie for beta-ing this for me. This is the first story I've ever had beta'd and she was a great help. (She's also the best penpal in the world, so you should go read her fics!)_

 _And speaking of the ML Secret Santa, I was absolutely stoked to discover that the fanfic written for me was by the amazing wonderfulwizardofthozz here on fanfiction. I love their work, so I had an excited freak out when I realised who they were. We are officially fanfic girlfriends, so please go check out her stuff! She is awesome!_

 _Okay, I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!_

* * *

 **The Pursuit of Happiness**

* * *

Chat Noir couldn't really pinpoint when he started developing feelings for Marinette. He supposed it was when he decided to try and give up on the feelings he had for Ladybug.

(The keyword there being _try_ ).

As enamoured as he was with his Lady, Chat wasn't a fool. He knew that his Lady didn't return his affections. But he hung onto to the hope – clung to it desperately – that she might one day feel something for him.

Which is why he supposed it hurt so much when she told him, quietly but firmly, that she had feelings for someone in her class at school.

But Ladybug was his best friend (aside from Nino) and she was entitled to love whoever she wished, even if that wasn't him.

… It just took a while to accept, that was all.

But Chat was a resilient person. He had to be, being the son of Gabriel Agreste. He'd had to learn how to bounce back from poor modelling reviews, or the disappointment of his father. He'd learnt how to recover from being let down and put his best foot forward; how to keep on keeping on.

Ladybug was still one of his best friends; his cherished partner. But he had let her go. She loved someone else, and he was never going to get in the way of her happiness. Whoever she loved must have been an amazing person, and Chat wished them all the happiness in the world; his Lady deserved nothing less.

It had taken a while to get to that point. To look at his partner, know she'd never return his feelings and actually be okay with it. For a while, the heartbreak was like a knife to the chest and seeing her was like someone twisting it, making the wound hurt all the more.

Chat had taken to running around the rooftops of Paris after patrols. The alone time gave him time to think about his situations, reflect on his feelings and gradually let his Lady go. Plagg had called it _brooding_ , but Chat called it _introspection_.

He also made sure to have extra camembert waiting for his kwami when they would get home, as a thank you for allowing him to stay out transformed for longer. Plagg always grumbled about holding the transformation for so long, but Adrien suspected that Plagg knew he needed those extra moments to himself.

It was during these solo wanderings that he saw Marinette.

It was night and she was sitting on her deck chair that was on her balcony, sketching in the low light thrown from the fairy lights she had hanging around. Chat marvelled that she could even see what she was doing (she didn't have night vision like him and those lights really weren't bright enough to give enough illumination to see properly).

He didn't know what prompted him to approach her. Maybe it was curiosity. She did act spectacularly different around Chat than she did around him as Adrien. He still wasn't sure why that was. At first he thought it was due to he and his Father being famous in the fashion industry (Marinette was an aspiring designer, after all), but then he'd seen her flawlessly talk to his Father when she'd won bowler hat competition.

It was only him as Adrien that she was nervous around, so he was left to presume that she was still a little unsure around him due to the Bubble-gum Incident. Approaching her as Chat gave him the opportunity to get to know her better, without making her nervous like he seemingly kept doing as his civilian self.

As he neared her balcony, he stopped a roof away, just to study her. He saw she had earphones in and was singing along to a Jagged Stone song. He'd known she was a fan, of course. He'd gone to Jagged's concert with her, Alya and Nino. But concerts are loud, the music blaring so loud you can feel it vibrating through your body. While that concert was Adrien's first, he knew concerts were places where people didn't focus on singing, but more like screaming the lyrics of the songs back at the artist. He hadn't heard Marinette sing at that concert, he heard her shout-singing. But there, on her balcony, he heard her soft, clear voice sing along to one of Jagged's most popular songs.

Wow, Marinette had a really pretty voice.

Actually, Marinette was just beautiful, full stop.

With her dark hair in their ever-present pigtails, and her bright blue eyes, that were currently focused on her sketchbook. Her brow was furrowed in thought as she concentrated and her one of her feet tapped along to the music Chat couldn't hear.

Chat landed lightly on the railing of the balcony. So engrossed in what she was going, Marinette didn't notice him arrive.

"Hello, Princess," he greeted.

Marinette started violently, her limbs flailing everywhere. With a shriek of surprise, she somehow managed to send her sketch book flying and launch herself out of her chair, stumbling as she got to her feet.

Chat jumped and landed in front of her, reaching out to steady her. "Whoa," he said, "you okay?"

He couldn't help but mentally cringe. _Well, I managed to freak her out with my mere presence again_ , he thought. _Good going, Adrien._

He really hoped her reaction was simply because he'd surprised her.

"Chat Noir!" Marinette exclaimed, "what are you doing here?" She looked around wildly. "Is there an akuma?!"

He shook his head. "No, no," he said soothingly, "I was just going past and saw you here. I thought I'd drop by and say hello."

Marinette relaxed instantly. "Oh good," she said.

Chat walked over to where Marinette had thrown the textbook in surprise and bent down to pick it up. "I'm sorry for startling you," he said. He went to hand the book back to her back the page it was open on caught his attention.

Beanies.

She was designing Chat Noir themed beanies.

Or more correctly, she was designing a beanie for him, Chat Noir. The design her holes on the top of it for his cat ears to go through.

"Why, Princess," he said. "is this incredible design for me?"

Marinette blushed scarlet. "Yes … I just thought you might get cold around this time of year."

He beamed at her. "I'm touched."

And really, he was. He wasn't expecting anyone to wonder how he and his Lady faired in the cold, let alone design clothes to keep them warm.

Marinette really was a wonderful person.

"It's nothing," his classmate said humbly.

"No, really," he said earnestly, as he finally gave the book back to her; she hugged it to herself. "No one's ever given this alley cat anything before. You're amazing, Marinette."

She laughed away his praise. "I'm really not."

"But you _are_."

"I'm nowhere near as amazing as your or Ladybug," she argued.

"Ladybug and I have special powers that let us do those things," Chat replied, "but you? You're amazing, all on your own."

For a brief moment, Chat wondered if she was going to deny his claims again. But instead, she simply said, "Thank you, Chat."

He smiled, glad she accepted how great she was. "Anytime, Princess."

"So what're you doing out tonight if there are no akumas around?" she asked in a blatant attempt to get the focus off of her.

It amused him, but he went with the change in conversation. "Oh, I just wanted some time to myself, and didn't feel like going back to being the normal me just yet."

He said it in his usual, care-free Chat Noir manner, even if it was forced. It wouldn't do to tell Marinette he'd been on his own because he was trying to nurse his broken heart, and didn't particularly feeling like going back to the lonely life of Adrien Agreste until the last possible moment.

He thought he'd fooled her until she asked, her voice full of concern, "what's wrong?"

Chat froze. _How did she-_

"It's your eyes," she said, "your eyes are sad."

Chat had to force himself to relax, "I'm fine, Princess."

He expected Marinette to take his word for it, but he really should have stopped underestimating his classmate. Instead of accepting what he said, Marinette put down her sketch book and, looking determined, repeated, "what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Really, it's fine."

"Chat Noir, you will tell me what is wrong, _right now._ "

He laughed. "So forceful, Princess."

" _Chat Noir."_

He sighed. "It's nothing, Marinette, really," he said, his tone of voice losing its normal Chat Noir-cheer. "I'll be okay. Honestly."

Chat turned away from her, a clear sign that he didn't want to go into the subject. He heard Marinette give a small sigh before her hand came to rest comfortingly on his shoulder. "I know you don't want to talk about it now, but if you ever want to, I'm here."

He gave her a sad smile. "Thank you, Marinette. But I should go, it's getting late. I'll see you around. Take care."

Without another word, he leapt from her balcony and into the dark, Parisian night. He heard her call out a farewell behind him.

It brought his usual, bright smile back to his face.

* * *

He wasn't exactly sure why he went back the next night, but he decided to stop in after patrol and his usual brood– _introspection_ , it's _introspection_ , god damn it, Plagg – time.

Marinette was once again sketching on her balcony.

"You know, it's no good for your eyes, sketching in the dark like that," he said as he perched himself on her railing.

She shut the sketchbook and looked up at him with a smile. "I know," she said, "I was just waiting for you."

Chat looked surprised. "Waiting for me?"

She shrugged. "Well, hoping you'd turn up."

He gaped at her. "Why?"

"You seemed upset last night," she said, "I was hoping you'd come by so I could see if you were okay."

Chat continued to stare at her. She was worried about him? Why would she be worried about a super hero she'd only personally encountered a handful of times?

Marinette reached down to pick up a box she had by her chair. It had the logo of her parent's bakery on it. "These are for you," she said, handing it to him.

He opened the box to find it full of croissants. Marinette must have warmed them up, because they were hot and smelled delicious.

"Thank you," he beamed at her.

"It's not much," she replied, humbly, "but we had leftovers from today, so I put a few aside to give to you."

"No, really, thank you," Chat said, "I don't get many treats at home. My Father is really strict about diets and health."

Marinette looked scandalised. "Well, as the daughter of bakers, I have to say that that is just wrong. Come to me any time you want something, okay, Chat Noir?"

Maybe it was Marinette's kindness, or maybe it was the heat from the croissants he was holding, but Chat suddenly felt all warm inside.

Part of him was tempted to stay there. To keep talking to Marinette and forgetting about anything else. But he had been out long enough and Plagg deserved a break.

He went to leave. "Thank you, Princess. I'll be sure to come back if I ever want something delicious to eat."

He turned to leap to the next roof, but Marinette's voice stopped him. "And come to me any time you want to talk too, Chat Noir."

Chat looked back to her. Marinette seemed like a mixture of worried and determined. The look in her eyes was basically daring Chat to argue about coming to see her and talk.

"I'll be back," Chat promised. "Goodnight, Marinette."

The superhero of Paris was halfway home before he realised what the warm feeling in his chest was.

Happy. He was happy.

Marinette made him happy.

He couldn't wait to go back and see her again.

* * *

The next night, Marinette didn't even wait for him to speak. As soon as he landed on her balcony, she handed him a box of baked goodies.

He accepted them gratefully; it was a box of macaroons.

"Thank you, Princess. I think you're spoiling me."

"Well, you know what they say about stray cats. If you feed them, they keep coming back."

Chat's cheeks burned.

* * *

The next night it was a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet?"

"Not quite, Princess, not quite."

* * *

The next night was chocolate eclairs.

"My dietician is going to hate you," he said.

She scoffed. "Like you won't work this off when you run around and save Paris."

"Thank you, Marinette."

"You're welcome, Kitty."

"Kitty?"

"Kitty."

"Kitty it is then, Princess."

"Still going with the Princess thing?"

"Still going with the Princess thing."

"Princess it is then, Kitty."

* * *

"Do you think you and Ladybug will ever defeat Hawkmoth?" Marinette asked.

Like always, they were on her balcony. Chat himself was sitting on the railing, his legs over the side and he faced out towards the city. Marinette stood beside him, her hands resting lightly on the railing as she looked out at Paris lit up at night.

Chat thought he was making progress with his feelings when he didn't mentally cringe when his crime fighting partner was brought up.

He was finally getting over her.

It didn't hurt that much anymore.

"We will," he vowed.

"I look forward to when you do."

"So do I, Princess. So do I."

* * *

"Chat?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you don't want to talk to me about it, but why don't talk to Ladybug? She's your partner, right?"

Chat let out a bitter laugh. "My problem is that I am trying to get over my feelings for Ladybug. She is the _last_ person I want to talk to about it."

"… Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"… Still, I'm sorry, Kitty."

* * *

The next night there was nothing.

Marinette hugged him instead and dragged him into her room. It was warmer in there and it looked much the same as the last time he was there as Adrien, when they'd practiced for the UMSIII tournament. Well, it was the same aside from one thing: a giant chocolate cake was sitting on her desk.

She baked him a chocolate cake.

It wasn't even a leftover from the bakery. She'd made it herself!

He turned to her, a soft smile on his face. "Hey, Princess?"

"Mm?"

"I think I'm ready to talk about it now."

* * *

Marinette was a patient listener.

She let him vent. She let him talk and talk until he finally had nothing left to say.

When he finally came back to himself and realised exactly what and how much he'd told her, he couldn't help the blush that burned his cheeks. Thank goodness for the anonymity of the mask; Marinette didn't know it was actually him – Adrien, someone she really knew and not some stranger – under the guise of Chat Noir. If she knew it was him, his embarrassment would have been a thousand times worse.

"Don't be embarrassed," she said, "My _maman_ always says that we should never be embarrassed about how you feel."

"That, uh, doesn't exactly make me feel any better at the moment, Princess. No offence meant to Madame Cheng."

"You shouldn't give up on Ladybug," Marinette continued as if he hadn't spoken, "she might one day return your feelings. Maybe – maybe she already does."

"My Lady loves someone in her class," Chat replied, "I won't stand in the way of her happiness."

"But-"

"Ladybug deserves to be happy, even if it's not with me."

" _Stupid cat_ ," Marinette muttered.

"Pardon?" He asked, having not heard her properly.

"Nothing."

"No, really, what did you say?"

"I just asked if you were feeling better."

Her question made him muse back over his feelings. Talking to her, letting it all out (to someone other than Plagg. He'd vented to the poor kwami enough as it was) made him feel better.

"I do," he said, his usual, happy Chat Noir smirk appearing on his face for the first time in what felt like ages. "But _purr_ haps I'll feel even better if I have some of that delicious looking chocolate cake you made."

Marinette groaned. "You must be feeling better. You're punning."

"Puns are an art form."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Why, Princess, how could you not find my puns _paw_ sitivitely a- _mew_ -sing?"

Try as she might to quell it, a small smile lit up Marinette's face. Chat felt himself smile in response and he marvelled at how beautiful she looked.

His heart pounded.

His eyes drifted to her lips.

He was struck with the sudden desire to kiss them.

Chat froze.

Oh.

Just –

 _Oh_ _my_ _god_.

* * *

The realisation that he had feelings for Marinette came out of nowhere.

Well, at least he felt like they came out of nowhere.

He really couldn't pinpoint when they started. It more just felt like he was suddenly punched in the face with the realisation that he liked her. He really, _really_ liked her.

But suddenly the feelings were there and Chat didn't really know what to do about it. What he did know, however, was that he couldn't keep away from Marinette. He was drawn to her. He wanted to know more about her. What she liked, what she disliked – everything.

Unable to stay away, he kept visiting her. They'd play Ultimate Mecha Strike, watch movies, talk, or Chat would simply read a book while Marinette worked on a sewing project. They were happy to bask in comfortable, companionable silence.

(Well, Marinette was comfortable. Chat Noir was continuously trying not to have a melt down because _feelings_!)

Another development was that Marinette was now able to talk to him at school. She no longer stuttered and Adrien had to seriously play it cool to not give away how hard he'd fallen for her.

(But judging by Nino and Alya's knowing looks, he was failing).

However, what confused him was that every now and again, she would stutter around him as Chat. It was endearing, but Chat really didn't get why she suddenly started doing it.

Things between them came to a head one night when Marinette showed him her collection of Adrien Agreste posters.

Chat nearly had a heart attack when Marinette first got them out of a drawer on her desk. Did she work out who he was?! _How_?! He barely acted anything like Chat when he was Adrien! His civilian self was so … _tame_ in comparison to Chat Noir.

Panicked as he was, he went back to what he did best: Acting flirty and cocky.

"Why, Princess, do I have a bit of competition for your attention? I know he's a supermodel, but what's a supermodel to a super _hero_?"

"No, that's not-"

"I've never really seen the appeal of Adrien Agreste," Chat said, quite truthfully, "sure, he's good looking, but that's all he's really got going for him. He's nothing without his looks and his name."

Now, Chat had seen Marinette's anger. He'd seen is directed at Chloé numerous times. However, he'd never actually seen it directed at himself.

It was a sight to behold.

It was also terrifying.

Marinette frowned at him, her grip on the pile of posters tightening as her fists clenched.

"Adrien is one of my best friends," she snapped, "he may be good looking, yes, but he is kind and thoughtful and smart and please don't talk about him like that!"

He gaped at her, unable to form a reply but mentally wondering if Marinette knew she was making him fall for her all the more.

"He's more than just a pretty face!" she went on, "I mean, of course he's pretty, he's a _model_! And I could go on for days about how handsome I think Adrien is-"

 _Wait, what?_ He thought.

"But that was not my point! Adrien is nice to everyone and he works so hard to please his Father and do all his extracurricular activities and _god_ , Chat, you can't just _say_ that about him!"

"Princess-"

"He's super smart. The amount of times Nino, Alya and I have had to copy his answers to our physics homework is ridiculous. It makes me kind of wish he was bad at something so we could help him for a change, but Alya says we shouldn't wish to draw the Sunshine Child into our den of scholastic ineptitude."

Their den of _what_?

"And I worry about him, you know?" Marinette continued, looking concerned. "Sometimes I think Adrien is lonely. Yeah, he has Nino, Alya and I, and the rest of our class, but I think he doesn't let on how lonely he really is."

Chat was floored. She could tell that about him? Chat thought he hid it well, but apparently Marinette saw more than he realised.

He walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry I said that about your friend. I didn't mean it and I didn't mean to upset you, either. Adrien might be a little lonely, but it sounds like he's got a great group of friends around him. I'm sure you make him feel better, and I'm sure he really appreciates your friendship and that you care, Marinette."

"I just want him to be happy," she murmured.

"You make him happy," Chat said earnestly.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're _you_. How could you not make him happy?"

Marinette nodded, accepting his words, before abruptly shaking her head. "No! That wasn't my point!" She looked at the posters in her hands. "I didn't get these out to draw you into a debate about how great we think Adrien is."

(If Chat was being fully honest, he would have liked to hear a lot more about how great Marinette thought he was).

"I got these out to show you because – because I used to have a huge crush on Adrien," she confessed, blushing brilliantly.

 _SHE WHAT?!_ Chat thought incredulously.

Marinette had a crush on him?! How had he missed that?! What he really that oblivious?!

And what did she mean she _used to_? Did she seriously get over him as soon as he worked out how wonderful she was? He had finally gotten over his Lady and Marinette had gotten over him!

That was just his luck.

He started at her in wordless surprise, unable to function after learning what he just did.

"I know I encouraged you to continue trying with Ladybug, but you remain adamant not to," Marinette continued, "I'm showing you this because I know what it feels like to give up on someone you love. It hurts, but you get through it."

She – she gave up on him?

She loved him and he didn't notice her?

He hurt her?

God, he was awful.

He didn't deserve Marinette, but by god, that did not stop him from wanting to take her in his arms and never let go.

"It hurts," she went on, "but you move on. Maybe – maybe you notice someone who's always been there. Someone who you suddenly realise you can't live without. Maybe giving up on the person you first loved is a good thing."

Without really noticing what he was doing, Chat took the posters out of Marinette's hands and placed them on her desk. "When we first paired up, I said I loved Ladybug and that it didn't matter who was under her mask. I'd love them, whoever it was."

He saw shock flittered onto Marinette's features. "Really?"

Chat nodded. "But I don't love Ladybug anymore," he murmured, stepping closer to Marinette. "Like you said, I began noticing someone else."

Marinette blushed heavily, but she replied, "I'm sure she began noticing you too."

The rational side of Chat Noir knew this was a Bad Idea™, but that part of him was taken over by how enamoured he was with Marinette. He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted one kiss. Just one. Even if it was a horrible mistake, even if everything came crashing down around him because of it, he'd always have the memory of Marinette and this moment.

He leaned a little closer to her and Marinette's eyes fluttered shut, her head tilting upwards. That was all the permission Chat needed. After just one more small moment of hesitation, he pressed his lips to hers in a soft and sweet first kiss.

But apparently Marinette didn't want soft and sweet. She surged into the kiss, pulling him closer to her and threading her hands in his hair. Chat was only happy to oblige. He stepped closer, putting as little distance between them as possible. He thought he might have heard her murmur " _Finally_ " against his lips, but he was pretty distracted, so he probably just imagined it.

He was trying to be mindful. He was in his suit and his claws were sharp, but it was very hard to be mindful when they were pawing at each other. Grasping at clothes, pulling them closer, closer, _closer_. He was losing his head. Did Marinette have to be quite so distracting? He could seriously hurt her with his claws.

Apparently she _did_ have to be so distracting, because she drew away from his lips and started pressing kisses down his neck, towards the neckline of his suit. _Hnnng_. She had no idea how desirable she was, did she?

"P-Princess," he protested weakly, "I could hurt you if we're not careful."

Marinette drew back and stared at him. "You would never hurt me," she said, eyes shining with conviction. "I trust you."

"But-"

"I won't break, Chat Noir," she told him. "Now _kiss me_."

Chat needed no further encouragement. He pulled her to him in a kiss that was so desperate, their teeth clacked together. He buried his hands in her hair, pulling her pigtails into disarray as Marinette threaded her arms around his neck.

His heart was pounding. Part of him couldn't believe this was happening. That Marinette liked him, wanted him, as much as he did her. After all the rejections he had gotten from Ladybug, the fact that someone returned his feelings astounded him.

He pulled back and began trailing kisses along her neck; Marinette shivered. So she was ticklish there, huh? That was going to be fun.

"I can _feel_ your smirk, Kitty," she said, her voice low.

(Chat wondered if she knew how sultry she sounded. Jeez, was she trying to kill him? Could you die from being too turned on? Chat felt like he was about to find out.)

"What smirk would that be, Princess?" he replied, his voice just as low as hers and said smirk on his face.

"That one you're currently wearing because you figured out I'm sensitive on my neck."

"Oh, this smirk?"

"Yes, _that_ smirk."

"Because I found out you're sensitive _here_?" He finished the question and once again kissed her neck, nipping and sucking on her skin.

He was rewarded with a soft gasp from Marinette; Chat chuckled.

He was about to tease her some more, but Marinette didn't give him a chance to say anything else. She pulled him towards her and quite sufficiently distracted him with her lips.

Chat would have been happy to continue as they were for quite some time, but Sabine's voice drifted up from the floor below. "Marinette? What are you still doing up? It's late, and you have school in the morning."

The two teens froze. Still wrapped up in each other's arms, they stood stock-still as Marinette replied, "Alright, I'm going to bed. Sorry, _maman_. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, dear," Sabine called back.

They waited a few tense moments for Sabine to go back to bed. As worried as he was about being caught, he couldn't help but be amused at the whole situation. A smiled started pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Marinette picked up on his amusement instantly. "Shush!" she hissed at him.

That just served to amuse him further and Chat had to put a hand to his mouth in order to stifle the laughter that threatened to bubble out of him.

"Shush!" Marinette repeated, but Chat could see that she was struggling not to laugh.

"Okay, okay, I'm being quiet," he whispered, miming zipping his lips closed, locking them and throwing away the key. Unfortunately, that just set Marinette off and she bust out in soft giggles.

Seeing Marinette laugh undid the minimal amount of self-control Chat had on his own laughter and he soon burst into sniggers. Of course, trying _not_ to laugh made the whole scenario all the more hilarious and Marinette was soon gesturing him to her trap door and balcony. Once they were out there, they could collapse in quiet laughter and not disturb her parents.

And collapse they did.

The pair clung to each other as they tried (and only slightly succeeded) to laugh as quietly as they could.

"Well, Princess," he grinned, once their laughter had died down. "That was not how I was expecting that – uh – situation to end."

"Oh?" she asked flirtatiously, "and how did you expect that situation to finish?"

(Marinette was _dangerous_. Did she know how alluring she was when she acted like that?)

"Well," he said, hoping he sounded as flirty and charming as he thought he did, "there definitely would have been quite a few more kisses."

She laughed, but nodded in agreement.

"And much like now, I would have bid you goodnight whilst out here overlooking the beautiful Paris at night time."

"It really is lovely," Marinette agreed, looking out at the city.

"Ah, but it pales in comparison to your beauty, Princess."

She blushed. "Charmer."

He laughed. "I do try."

"I'm well aware."

Chat reached out to cup her cheek with his hand; Marinette automatically leant into his touch.

"Goodnight, Marinette," he murmured.

"Goodnight, Kitty," she replied. "You'll come back and visit again, right?"

He smiled, amused. As if Marinette had to worry about him not coming to see her again.

"Princess, Hawkmoth and all his akumas couldn't keep me away." He paused. "Uh, actually, maybe that was a bad example. Hawkmoth and his akumas are exactly the reason I should keep away from you. If he found out how much I care for you, you'd be in danger. But I don't want you to think I'd just kiss you and not come back! I like you a lot, Marinette. Like, _a lot_ and –"

"I get it," Marinette said, cutting him off mid-babble, "honestly, I do. Just, don't be a stranger, okay?"

He leant in to rest his forehead against hers. "I would never," he vowed, before kissing her softly on the lips.

Chat pulled away from her. "Sweet dreams, Princess," he told her, before leaping off into the night.

As Chat ran from rooftop to rooftop, he didn't even try to stop the happy laughter that was bubbling out of his chest.

And if the Ladyblog received numerous reports that night of an overly ecstatic Chat Noir running, leaping and laughing over the rooftops of Paris that night … Well, he could hardly be blamed, could he?

* * *

Adrien clearly didn't think ahead, because he didn't realise that interacting with Marinette at school was going to be as hard as it was.

It took all of his self-control to not turn in his seat and announce, "It's me! I'm Chat Noir! I'm the one you kissed in your room last night!" He knew better than that, of course, but that didn't mean he wasn't tempted.

He was not expecting it to be that difficult to play it cool.

He was also not expecting Marinette to go off at Chloé (although, if he was honest, that was pretty common).

But he was definitely not expecting it to be about _him_.

"That mangy cat woke me up last night with his running around Paris and his laughter," the mayor's daughter complained during their lunch break.

Their class was all sitting together and all of them rolled their eyes as soon as Chloé finished talking.

"He was happy," Alya spoke up in his defence. "How can you be upset about that?"

"I don't care if that stray was happy, I need my beauty sleep!"

"Chat Noir's never done that before," Nino interjected, "just let the guy be happy."

Adrien was a mix of emotions. Upset because his childhood best friend had called him 'mangy' and a 'stray'. Grateful, because Alya and Nino had defended him and guilty, because he had woken people up when he'd run exuberantly through Paris the night before.

Chloé sniffed disdainfully. "You don't see Ladybug acting like that. She's clearly the better superhero-"

 _"Don't you dare say anything about Chat Noir!"_

Everyone's heads snapped in Marinette's direction. Their class president was standing and glaring at Chloé, her arms poised in a position that Alya had come to call her 'angry arms'.

"Chat Noir is a great hero!" Marinette continued, oblivious to the shocked stares she was getting. "He's kind and thoughtful and he's always taking the hits for Ladybug! She wouldn't be able to do half the stuff she does if it wasn't for him! Ladybug – Ladybug always gets attention from the media, but Chat Noir deserves it too. He's the _best_! And I bet if you asked Ladybug, she'd say that Chat Noir was better than her any day! He's not a mangy stray, he's not lesser than Ladybug, he's _amazing_! Everyone should give him the respect he deserves!"

Her speech done, Marinette took a deep breath and marched off, her 'angry arms' still out as she purposefully ignored their dumbfounded looks.

Adrien watched her go as he tried to mentally pick his jaw up off the floor.

She just defended him vehemently in front of their whole class.

Marinette – Marinette was amazing.

She was beautiful, kind, sweet, passionate and he loved her.

 _Oh._

The realisation he loved her came much like the realisation that he liked her.

It was a gigantic punch to the face of feelings.

 _He loved her._

Well, shit. Now what was he supposed to do?

* * *

Chat Noir, in fact, did nothing about the realisation that he loved Marinette.

He kept it to himself. He continued to visit her at night times, kiss her until they were both desperate for air, and he kept acting like an idiot around her as Adrien. Somewhere along the way, he and Marinette established that they both really, _really_ liked each other and began dating in secret.

(Thankfully, Marinette never noticed his odd behaviour as Adrien. Alya and Nino, on the other hand, were about to stage an intervention about how far gone he was over Marinette and the fact that he hadn't done anything about it. Part of him was tempted to out himself as Chat Noir and Marinette's secret boyfriend just so they'd get off his back).

Plagg continued to be a pillar of support about the whole situation. Albeit one with a camembert addiction and a habit of calling his Chosen a 'lovesick idiot.' Still, Plagg let him transform with only a small amount of complaining, so Chat took that as the kwami's support.

Ladybug had been delighted when he told her he had a girlfriend. However, he'd caught her staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Her expression was entirely fond and reminiscent of the way Chat used to stare at her.

(He really didn't know what to make of that).

Months ago, Chat Noir would have been ecstatic at Ladybug showering him with such attention. Now, he was just bemused.

Still, their partnership was as strong as ever and they kept taking down akuma after akuma. They were like a well-oiled machine. Sometimes they even saved the day with minutes to spare on their miraculouses.

All was right with the world and Chat Noir was happy.

Which was why he wasn't going to tell Marinette he loved her.

Saying that too soon could ruin what they had, and there was no way Chat was going to take that risk.

When he'd said as much to Ladybug, she went bright red, flailed her arms around in the air a bit and all but pushed him to jump off the roof and rush to Marinette's side. "Go and tell her right now, you stupid cat!"

"My Lady, what-"

"Go and tell her! Okay, Igottagoseeyoulaterbye!" With that, the spotted heroine of Paris swung off into the distance, leaving her partner to stare after her in confusion.

Dismissing Ladybug's odd behaviour with a shrug, Chat decided to take her advice and visit his Princess. He wouldn't tell her he loved her – not yet, anyway – but he always did love his late night visits.

* * *

"You finished my beanie?"

When he had arrived at Marinette's, she'd presented him with his Christmas present. It was a bit early, but she said he could use it now because it was so cold and that she'd have another present for him on Christmas day.

"Yep," she said. "Do you like it?"

Chat shoved it on his head, his cat ears going through the holes Marinette had left in the top of it without any problem. It was black and had a neon green paw print on the side. "I love it!" He said, delighted.

She smiled, "I'm glad you like it, Kitty. But is there … is there anything else you'd like to say to me?"

Chat frowned in thought. What did he want to tell Marinette?

 _I love you_ –

No. Not that. Not yet.

Oh. Right.

"Thank you so much!" He said, beaming at her.

For a second, it seemed like disappointment flickered across her features. But it was gone in an instant, replaced by Marinette's beautiful smile, leaving Chat to think he'd just imagined it.

"You're welcome," she replied.

He leant in and kissed her, hoping that showed just how grateful he was for the gift.

Judging by Marinette's reaction, it did.

* * *

Everything was Alya's fault.

She was the one who pointed out the mistletoe that Chat Noir and Ladybug were positioned under.

Or maybe it was Rose's, for suggesting they put said mistletoe above the doorway of their classroom in the first place.

(He'd been dodging getting stuck with Chloé under that all day).

Or maybe it was Chloé's fault, for causing the akuma that attacked the school and forced Chat and Ladybug to appear, ultimately ending in being under the mistletoe that was Chat's current problem.

Because he classmates were right there (except for Marinette, where was she?) Alya was right there, her phone out and livestreaming to the Ladyblog. Judging by the look on her face, they weren't leaving without a Ladynoir kiss.

Unfortunately for Alya, Chat was a one-woman cat. No matter how much his younger self would have wanted to be in such a position with Ladybug, his heart now firmly belonged to Marinette.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he began. "But I have a g-"

That was as far as he got before Ladybug grabbed the bell on his suit and turned him to face her. Before he could even protest, his partner had slammed her lips against his.

Chat froze. He stood there, rooted in shock, as his brain tried to comprehend what was happening. As he tried to comprehend who exactly he was kissing. Or, perhaps more correctly, who was kissing him (he hadn't quite managed to kiss back yet). He was just too confused.

Because he knew those lips. He knew, quite intimately, how it felt to kiss those lips. They were soft, demanding and so, so, _so_ familiar.

But that meant –

That meant –

"Work with me here, Kitty," Ladybug murmured against his mouth.

Everything suddenly made perfect sense.

He drew away from her, not paying the slightest attention to the shocked reactions and excited fangirling of his classmates. His eyes were locked on his partner. On the now oh so very familiar blush that adorned her cheeks. The familiar challenge that was in her eyes. The familiar pigtails he loved to run his hands through. The familiar, beautiful smile that he loved.

It was her.

 _Marinette_.

Marinette was Ladybug.

"My Lady," he gasped out, "it's _you_."

Her blush deepened. "Surprise?"

He didn't let her say any more. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her for all he was worth. He was vaguely away of the excited screams of his classmates. Of Nino yelling, "Go Chat Noir!" and of Alya declaring that this was the greatest day of her life, but he paid them no mind. His Lady, his Princess, had all of his attention.

Chat pulled away from her. "I love you," he told her seriously.

A brilliant, stunning smile lit up Ladybug's face. "I love you too," she replied, just as sincerely.

(Chat was pretty sure Alya was dying in the background).

He drew breath to speak, but was cut off by his miraculous.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

His eyes darted to his ring and one of Ladybug's hands flew to an earing.

Chat turned to their classmates. "Gotta go!" He told them.

"Wait, no!" Alya cried. "I have questions!"

Chat scooped Ladybug up in his arms and darted off, looking for a deserted part of the school to detransform in.

"Here you are, my Lady," he said when he found an empty classroom. "This should suit you just fine."

"Wait, me?" she asked. "You already know who I am, why don't you-"

"Oh, Princess," he smiled, cutting her off. "I have a much better idea of how to reveal my identity to you." He paused to give her a searing kiss. "I'll see you soon." With that, he darted out of the classroom to find his own, private place to transform.

* * *

None of his classmates knew why Marinette started screaming when Adrien appeared after the akuma attack wearing a black beanie with holes in the top.

Alya had been excitedly telling her about the Ladynoir moment she'd missed out on. "How could you have missed it, girl?! They kissed! They said they loved each other! Ladynoir is real _and you missed it_!"

But as soon as Marinette had seen Adrien, her eyes zeroed in on the beanie he was wearing. Aware of her gaze, he gave her his best Chat Noir smirk and winked at her.

Then the screaming started.

Her arms flailed and she did her typical framing her face with her hands thing that she was prone to doing when she was nervous or excited.

"Whoa, Mari, what's wrong?!" Alya asked, clearly concerned as all their classmates looked in their direction.

Marinette took a deep breath and then glared at Adrien.

" _You_!" She cried, marching over to him.

Ah, he was a dead man.

But what a sweet death this was going to be.

She stopped in front of him and part of Adrien wondered if she was going to kiss him again. It was quite possible – judging by the challenging look Marinette had in her eye – but boy, would their friends have questions.

Marinette seemed to realise this, so she took another deep breath and instead asked (still rather loudly), "Will you go out on a date with me?!"

He beamed at her, "Sure, I'd love to."

(" _WHAT_?!" Came Chloé's scandalised shout somewhere from their left).

Ignoring the shocked stares from their classmates, Adrien offered her his hand. She took it without hesitation and the pair walked hand-in-hand back to their classroom, pointedly disregarding the astonished expressions of their friends, who didn't say a word as Marinette and Adrien passed them.

"Nice to meet you, my Lady," he murmured to her as they walked.

He half expected her to growl something at him in return, but instead she said, "You too, Kitty."

They both smiled at each other and continued their walk in comfortable silence, their hands intertwined between them.

It had taken them a while to get there, to that perfect moment they finally found themselves in. To get over their first loves by falling for another (who was, unknowingly, still their first love), to confess that love and finally stand next to their beloved, unmasked and ready to face the future with them. It had taken them a while, but they managed it.

All was right with the world and Adrien and Marinette were happy.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _I hope you guys liked it! It went for waaaaaaay longer than it should of. When I first started writing it, I was like, "This probably won't be longer than 1000 words." ... 19 pages later, this was finished._

 _I have no control with this fandom, I swear._

 _If you liked it, please let me know what you thought in the reviews!_

 _I hope everyone has a happy holidays and an even better New Year._

 _Much love,_

 _Leisey._


End file.
